Destiny (Game of Thrones)
by OMGThePotatoQueen
Summary: Our lives are not our own. Through past and present we are bound to others, an with every crime and every kindness we birth our future. A story with a few OC's and how they get mixed into the game of thrones. JaimexOC RobbxOC, some JoffreyxOC A bit of OCxOC, and a mixture of characters romance.
1. Chapter 1

_Exposition: the workings of the actual past + the virtual past may be illustrated by a well known to collective history, such as the sinking of the Titanic. The disaster as it actually occurred descends into obscurity as its eyewitnesses die off, documents perish + the wreck of the ship dissolves in its Atlantic grave. Yet a virtual sinking of the Titanic, created from reworked memories, papers, hearsay, fiction-in short, belief-grows ever "truer." The actual past is brittle, ever-dimming + ever more problematic to access + reconstruct: in contrast, the virtual past is malleable, ever-brightening + ever more difficult to circumvent/expose as fraudulent._

_The present presses the virtual past into its own service, to lend credence to its mythologies + legitimacy to the imposition of will. Power seeks + is the right to "landscape" the virtual past. (He who pays the historian calls the tune.)_

_Symmetry demands an actual + virtual future too. We imagine how next week, next year, or 2225 will shape up-a virtual future, constructed by wishes, prophecies + daydreams. This virtual future may influence the actual future, as in a self-fulfilling prophecy, but the actual future will eclipse our virtual one as surely as tomorrow eclipses today. Like Utopia, the actual future + the actual past exist only in the hazy distance, where they are no good to anyone._

_Q: Is there a meaningful distinction between one simulacrum of smoke, mirrors + shadows-the actual past-from another such simulacrum-the actual future?_

_One model of time: an infinite matryoshka doll of painted moments, each "shell" (the present) encased inside a nest of "shells" (previous presents) I call the actual past but which we perceive as the virtual past. The doll of "now" likewise encases a nest of presents yet to be, which I call the actual future but which we perceive as the virtual future."_

Stars shine brightly in the night sky. A man sits on a log, the fire burning in front of him, makes shadows dance on his features.  
>"How I do enjoy, nights such as this." He said quietly. His messy red hair moved in the breeze.<br>"Quiet and peace full. I remember the first time I experienced a night like this. Right before I the woman from another world was sent to us by the gods."  
>The man looks down to the fire in remembrance. His face more illuminated to see the scars that rested on his wrinkled face, now faded over time. "I still remember meeting the woman...eye to eye."<p>

"Lianna!" A young raven haired girl turned her head sharply, her black hair whipped behind her.  
>"Yes!" She called. Another raven haired woman, looking to be older than her popped into the room. "Its time for breakfast."<br>Lianna smiled. "Alright mom, I'll be there in a moment." Lianna turned her attention back to her suit case, almost finished being packed. She stuffed a few more items inside before making her way down stares. "Are you excited?"  
>Her mother asked smiling. Lianna nodded. "Yes, I have been waiting for this trip for three months!"<br>Lianna took a few bites of her French toast. "Umm...this is good mom." Lianna's mother smiled.  
>"Glade you like it. Now hurry your suppose to meet your friends in a few minutes." Lianna finished her toast and kissed her mothers cheek before grabbing the keys to the car and making her way out the front door, "Bye!"<p>

Lianna drove down the street to meet her friends Cara, John, Mike, and Molly. They were going on a five day road trip to Florida for spring break. Lianna looked down at her lap to hear her cell phone ring. Lianna picked it up and held the phone to here ear.  
>"Hey…I'm on my way I'll be there in like 10 minutes…No I didn't think we would need it."<br>Lianna continued her conversation and drove with ease. Suddenly the clouds stared to roll in and Thunder made itself known. Lianna looked up out her windshield.  
>"Oh fuck, looks like its going to rain…Molly? Hey can you hear me?" Rain made its presence and hard. Lianna frowned and turned on her windshield wipers. "Shit..."<br>She cursed squinting out the window. "Where the hell did all this come from?"  
>Lianna looked out her side window as she came to the Riverdale Bridge. She looked down at her phone once more as it rang, quickly reaching to answer it. "Molly? Hey, yeah it cut out, I don't know what happenen-"<br>HONK! A semi-truck horned at her, wanting her to speed up while going down the very wet and narrow bridge.  
>"Nothing some asshole is honking at me. I'm almost to the end I'll see-"<br>BOOM!  
>The semi hits her car nearly knocking her off the bridge. "What the fuck!"<br>BOOM! Another hit. Lianna tries to control her car but the rain makes it impossible, her car dips off the bridge. Lianna tries to hold herself together as the things in her car go flying. Her head slams into the airbag and she hits the water knocking her out.

Lianna groans and wakes up a few minutes later. She looks around and starts to panic. She is surrounded by water. Lianna unbuckles her seat belt and tried to open her side door but it won't budge. A cracking noise grabs her attention to the windshield as she notices it beginning to break. Lianna's eyes widen as the water breaks through and crashes in on her.

"Robb look!" A young boy shouts. Robb looks toward the lake and notices bubbles.  
>"What in the hell…" A girl surfaces, and she gasps for air.<br>"Oh my." Robb runs to the lake and jumps in, the water is freezing. He swims until he reaches the girl and grabbed her.  
>"Hold on miss! You're going to be alright." Robb struggles, but is able to make it back to land with the girl in his arms.<br>"Who is she Robb?" Another boy asks. Robb shakes his head.  
>"I don't know Jon, but we need to get her warm."<p>

Lianna awoke with a start. Sitting up quickly and grabbing her throat. She is out of the water. Looking around Lianna became confused. Where was she? Looking down she noticed she no longer wore her own clothes, but a night gown of some sort. The room itself came off as strange. The walls were made of stone, and everything looked very old fashioned.  
>"I see you have wakened." A calm voice said. Lianna looked over to see a red haired woman standing in the door way.<br>"Who are you? Where am I?" Lianna asked. The woman stepped closer.  
>"I am Catelyn Stark. You are in my home in Winterfell. My son Robb found you in the lake, but my dear child, whatever where you doing in there? That water is freezing."<br>Winterfell? Lianna shook her head.  
>"Where is Winterfell? I have never herd of such a place?" This statement seemed to cause an odd look on Catelyn.<br>"Its in the North? How is it that you have never heard of it? Where are you from?" Lianna shook her head.  
>"Chicago." Catelyn raised her eyebrow.<br>"Well it appears we are even in confusion, for I have never heard of the land of Chicago. What region is it in?" Lianna swallowed.  
>"The north American region? Catelyn looked at her with little expression.<br>"Hum. Well we will worry about that later, let us get you dressed. The clothes you were wearing are still wet, so I will have to loan you something, though I must say we don't have anything like what you seem to wear."  
>It wasn't until then that Lianna really took in the rest of the woman's appearance. She wore a dark green gown, that looked like something you would find in the medieval times.<br>"Um, ok." Catelyn peaked her head outside and waved. Two women then came inside the room holding a light blue gown.  
>"You are as tall as my eldest daughter Sansa, but you figure seems to be one of someone more mature. How old are you dear?" Lianna looked at the gown and felt its softness.<br>"I'll be nineteen in a few months." Catelyn nodded.  
>"I see. Well, these handmaidens will help you dress and the escort you to the dinning hall so I may introduce you to the rest of my family." Lianna nodded.<br>"Alright. Thank you." The women helped Lianna get into the gown. It was lovely but Lianna still wondered why they wouldn't have any modern clothes. Where exactly is she, who are these people. Lianna only hoped her questions would be answered soon.

"Nora, there you are." A dark blonde woman looked up from her book to see her father approaching.  
>"Hello father." Her father sat on the bench she sat on, sitting in the middle of their garden.<br>"How are you my dear?" Nora smiled slightly.  
>"I am well, Ben has been getting taller, and is learning very quickly in his lessons." Her father nodded.<br>"Yes, this is good, and how are you feeling?" Nora sighed.  
>"I am feeling alright father, really,, you shouldn't worry so much." He father gave her a small smile.<br>"It is my job dearest. I know how much you loved Daniel, and when he died, you were so devastated." Nora nodded.  
>"Yes but that was two years ago, I miss him dearly father, but I have come to accept it." Nora's father put a kind hand on her leg.<br>"I know. Listen though, you know Clara is of age now, and its time for her to start searching for a husband." Nora nodded.  
>"Yes, I am aware." Her father nodded.<br>"I need you to help. If your mother were still alive she would, but she isn't, and it is not something I myself or any male that is, are good at doing." Nora laughed.  
>"Fathers make arranged marriages all the time father." Her father nodded.<br>"Yes, but don't you want your sister to have the option of who she is to marry, just as you did?" Nora smiled and nodded.  
>"Yes, I do. Alright do you have any place in mind?" Nora's father nodded.<br>"Yes actually, in a few weeks in Winterfell, the Stark family will be hosting a party for the royal court. I think it would be wise to make connections there." Nora nodded.  
>"Alright father."<p>

Lianna followed the maids to the dinning hall, to find a large group of people. They were all dressed the way Catelyn is. The whole house from what she could tell was old and made of stone.  
>"Ah Lianna my dear. You look wonderful." Lianna smiled.<br>"Thank you." Catelyn grabbed her hand wand walked her over to the others.  
>"This is my Husband Ned," She said pointing to an older man, who nodded.<br>"Nice to meet you miss." Lianna smiled.  
>"This is my oldest son, and the one who saved you Robb." Lianna thanked him for saving her.<br>"It was no problem m'lady." Catelyn moved on.  
>"This is my eldest daughter Sansa, and their younger siblings Arya, Brandon, and Rickon."<br>Lianna smiled at the smaller children who looked at her curiously.  
>"And this is Jon and Theon." Lianna smiled.<br>"Its nice to meet you all." Ned stepped forward.  
>"It seems we all have a number of questions that need to be answered." Lianna nodded.<br>"Yes, it does seem that way." Robb moved next to his father.  
>"Some things floated up the surface of the lake, I would only assume they are yours." Lianna gave a hopeful look.<br>"My cell phone?" Robb gave her an odd look.  
>"I am sorry, but I don't know what that it. Lianna sighed.<br>"Where the hell was she?


	2. Chapter 2

p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.5454540252686px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: georgia;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: 'comic sans ms';"Comment, favorite, follow!/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Lianna come back!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Robb shouted, following the girl down the hall. Lianna had enough of these people. If they want to play medieval times they could go right ahead, but they were not going to keep her locked up in that fantasy with them. Lianna opened the door to the room she had woken up in. She found a number of her clothes hanging to dry and a few other items in a pile of hers. She quickly shuffled through the pile, finding her watered down cell phone, her purse, which help a now watered down ipod, keys and some makeup. Looking at the clothes Lianna felt for the driest outfit, which ended up being a white top and white and black skirt with sandals. She had other shoes but they were still quite wet. "Get out Rob, I'm changing."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Robb left and Lianna struggled slightly trying to get the dress and corset off. There were just so many ties! After what seemed to be the biggest fight of Lianna's life, she was able to get the gown off and her own clothes on./span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.5454540252686px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: georgia;"When Lianna stepped out of the room Robb's eyes went wide. It wasn't that she didn't look nice, but she was so…bare. Most women, especially in Winterfell, kept most of their body covered. Legs, Arms were not commonly seen unless a woman was style="line-height: 1.7em;" "Why are you staring at me like that, you're creepin' me out."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Lianna said glaring at Robb. Robb shook his style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"It's a little cold for such an outfit don't you think?" Lianna style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Robb, it's almost summer, it was 78 degrees out earlier." Rob raised an style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Lianna, I am afraid you are mistaken, summer has past and in a few weeks winter shall be here." Lianna froze. "What?" Quickly Lianna ran past Robb, running until she found the main doors leading outside. Lianna was greeted with a rush of cold air when she opened the doors, and her eyes widened in bewilderment at what she saw. It was what seemed to be a town of people; all dressed the same as the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Yet they looked at her as if she was the one dressed odd. Nausea found style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Are you alright? Robb asked finally catching up. Lianna shook her style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"What's going on with you people? Why are you all dressed like this? What is this place?"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Robb grabbed Lianna's style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"We have already been over this woman. This is Winterfell, these people live here, and this is how everyone dresses. It is you that is out of place!" Lianna style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Not wanting to ask such a ridiculous question, but it was the only way to know for style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"What year is it?" Robb looked at her dumbly. "298 AL." His reply was enough to make Lianna shut down. In an instant she passed style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Lianna…Lianna wake up." Lianna slowly opened her eyes to see Arya poking her in the cheek. Lianna style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"You were all supposed to be a dream, a scary dream." Arya jumped onto the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Well, I can tell you with complete confidence, we are not a dream." Lianna sat style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"It's just not possible." Arya tilted her style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"What do you mean? What's not possible?" Catelyn knocked on the door, before stepping style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Arya, leave Lady Lianna alone." Lianna style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Mrs. Stark, I don't know how this happened but, I seem to have traveled back in time. Robb said the year is 298 AL; well I'm from the year 2013."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Catelyn held no emotion in her face, but then opened her mouth if to speak, yet she seemed to have trouble making the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"My dear, you realize how insane that sounds, don't you?" Lianna style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"I know exactly how insane it sounds, and I don't want to believe it either. I don't have a choice though. How else do you explain my clothes and items, me knowing nothing about nearly anything you guys have asked, let alone, you all seem to have no clue what I am talking about half the time. I don't know how, but it's true, it has to be."/span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.5454540252686px; background-color: #fefefe;" p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.5454540252686px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: georgia;"Catelyn told her husband what she and Lianna had spoken about as they got ready for style="line-height: 1.7em;" "What if her word is truth Ned? What is she is from the future?" Ned sighed as he rested himself in the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"I do not know. If she speaks the truth we can only attempt to help her back where she belongs. If not, she will have to learn to live this way for the rest of her life." Catelyn sighed as she snuggled closer to her husband. Thinking about the girl, who had fallen to them from another world./span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.5454540252686px; background-color: #fefefe;" p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.5454540252686px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: georgia;""That Lianna, she's a loony one isn't she?" Theon said. Robb style="line-height: 1.7em;" "Yes, she is." Theon lay on his back in style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"The crazy ones are always great in bed." Robb looked over at Theon style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Really Theon? Must you always think with your cock?" Theon style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"You know you were thinking it as well. I seen the way you looked at her, eyes wonderin' all up and down her body." Robb rolled his style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Shut up Theon, go to sleep." Theon closed his style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"You know I'm just jesting Robb, don't get you britches in a knot. She is a sight though."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Robb didn't respond, he simply turned over and tried to sleep./span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.5454540252686px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: georgia;"Cersei Lannister walked down the hall of the castle in Kings Landing. Her hair flowed gently behind her, as she took each graceful foot step. If one didn't know her, they would assume her a calm and collected woman, whom had all she could ever want. Those who didn't know her would be quite wrong. Cersei, Queen of the realms by her marriage to her husband Robert Baratheon, had many things, but none of which satisfied her. When she first met Robert, she adored him, she loved him, and worshiped the ground he walked on but it was never enough. Robert was stuck on his first and only love Lyanna Stark. Cersei was quick to realize Robert would never love her and soon became bitter for it. Instead, she found herself in the arms of another…her twin brother Jaimie.span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.5454540252686px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: georgia;""There you are dearest one." Cersei smiled at her style="line-height: 1.7em;" "Hello, what news have you for me? Or was this just an excuse to see me?" Jaime smirked at his style="line-height: 1.7em;" /" I have news actually, news of which I think you should find most pleasing." Cersei sat down in a chair and looked up at her style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"What news would that be?" Jaime put his hands behind his back and leisurely walked toward style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"A little birdie told me that a Miss Nora Titan will be paying us a visit. During our trip to Winterfell."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Cersei smiled at the name of her style="line-height: 1.7em;" /A few years back Cersei met Nora, this was slightly after her marriage to Robert. The two became close strangely enough but after Nora herself became married, she had to leave. Cersei liked Nora as much as she could like another woman, enough to trust her with most of her secrets, but only enough to if she got in the way, Cersei would take her out. Cersei did however, believe that Nora becoming an enemy was near impossible, she had never done wrong by Cersei before. On another note Cersei always felt a slight pang of Jealousy when it came to style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Being as she had all the love and admiration she needed from her husband, and a darling child became of that. Cersei could not lie to herself that when she had herd of Ben's death, it made her feel…better./span/span/p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.5454540252686px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: georgia;"Jaime moved closer to style="line-height: 1.7em;" "Enough talk, we have other matters to attend to." Cersei style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Why it seems we do."/span/span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

Comment, favorite, follow! 

Five days had gone by since Lianna had crashed into the river and somehow ended up in Winterfell. Five days and she still had no idea on how to get back home.  
>"What's it like?" Arya asked Lianna.<br>Lianna looked away from the book she was reading to Arya.  
>"What?" Arya made a face of debate. "The future?"<br>"Arya!" Sansa exclaimed.  
>"You don't have to answer that."Arya frowned.<br>"It's just that, you never talk about it."

Sansa scolded the little girl for asking such questions, but Lianna just smiled.  
>"It's very different. Extremely different actually."<br>Sansa fettled with her dress a bit before speaking.  
>"How so?"<p>

Lianna sighed. "Where do I begin? Well for one thing, girls don't all wear gowns all the time. We can, but usually that's only for special occasions."  
>Sansa gave her a questioning look.<br>"But mustn't you look your best at all times, so you may catch the eye of a lord, or prince?"  
>Lianna laughed a little.<br>"Well for one thing there are not many princes or Lords in my time, but even for the few that are there, women do not need to be in a dress to look their best. A nice fitting pair of jeans works just fine."  
>Sansa raised both her eyebrows in surprise.<br>"You mean those pants you were wearing when you arrived?" Lianna nodded.

Sansa couldn't seem to take in the fact that women wore pants regularly where she came from.  
>"You will have to tell my mother of this, she won't believe it!" Arya said with a small smirk. Lianna shook her head. "Maybe I will talk to everyone about the future a little later, I am sure all of you are more than curious." Sansa nodded.<br>"Perhaps at dinner tonight."  
>Arya sat on the bed, he foot shaking.<br>"You have my Aunts name you know." Lianna's eyebrows knitted together.  
>"I do?" Arya nodded.<br>"It's an odd coincidence if you ask me."  
>Lianna agreed. "That it is, Lianna is not a very common name."<br>A knock at the door grabbed the girl's attention.  
>"Are you three ready?" Asked Lady stark.<br>"Yes mother." Sansa replied. The three girls followed Lady stark down the dining hall.  
>"Ah, there they are." Ned Stark greeted.<br>"Hello father." Sansa greeted. Arya simply smiled. Robb, Theon, Jon, Bran and Rickon already sat at the table.  
>"I assume you have many questions, just as we do Lady Lianna." Ned proclaimed. Lianna nodded.<br>"Yeah, you could say that again." The family did not understand the term but continued on anyway.  
>"So you're from the 'future'." Theon said, his tone letting Lianna know he was skeptical. Lianna didn't blame him, it sounded insane. Food was presented and everyone ate slowly. Lianna shuffled her food around, only eating a little. An uncomfortable silence filled the room.<br>"Lady Lianna…"  
>Sansa began, but Lianna interrupted.<br>"How about you all just call me Lia or Anna, ever since I found out I have the same name as your relative, I feel awkward." Sansa nodded.  
>"Tell us about the future. I'm sure everyone wants to picture it."<p>

Lianna ran her fingers through her hair.  
>"Tell them about girls not wearing dresses!" Arya shouted with a smile. Most of the others raised eyebrows.<br>"Well what do they wear then? Trousers?" Robb asked. Lia shrugged.  
>"Kind of, yeah. I mean you saw what I was wearing when you saved me…that's a common type of outfit. Women wear dresses, don't get me wrong, but we don't wear them as often, and even when we do they are not nearly as big and extravagant as the ones you all wear. But that's to be expected isn't it? I mean clothes are the least of the changes that have been made over the past few thousand years."<p>

"How many thousands?" Jon asked quietly. Lia sighed.  
>"Well to be frank-"<br>"Who is Frank?" Sansa asked.  
>Lia gaped. "Um... it's… just a saying really. It means…to be blunt or honest I guess. You, Robb, said that the year is..?"<br>"298 AL" Robb replied. Lia nodded.  
>"Yes well, I don't know what AL means…I know of B.C and A.D but not AL."<br>Ned Stark leaned back in his chair. "AL stands for After Aegon's Landing. Aegon and his three dragons which held the Iron Throne nearly 300 years ago." Lia laughed a little.  
>"Three Dragons…ha…that's…that's just great." Ned stark smirked.<br>"No need to fret Lia, Dragons have been gone for a very long time now. There are other threats among us now." Lia nodded but was not entirely put at ease by his words.  
>"Any way…" Lia continued.<br>"I want to say given I believe this time period is even further from B.C and A.D I want to say I come from a land at least three thousand years ahead of you." Theon crosses his arms and leans forward.  
>"And how are we supposed to believe you?" Lia looked down and put her mp3 player on the table. They all looked at her.<br>"What is it?" Rickon asked.  
>"It plays music….well it would. It works but I need speakers to play it out loud…or head phones, but it seems the ones I brought had too much water in them to repair. It isn't much but have you ever seen anything like it?"<br>Lia grabbed the device and turned it on.  
>The screen lit up causing the family to aw at it slightly. If I could find a way back and forth it would be easier to show you." Lia looked down and sighed.<br>"Even if not back and forth she really needed to know how to at least get back and stay back. Her parents and friends were probably worried sick.  
>"Lia, how about other future things?" Ned asked.<br>Lia shrugged. "Like what?" Ned opened his hands and closed them again.  
>"Are things run differently? Who is king in your time?" Lia shook her head.<br>"Like I was telling the girls… we don't have a king." Lady stark and the boys look shocked.  
>"How is order kept then?" Robb asked. Lia could feel the head ache coming.<br>"Um, ok well…oh I wish I had a map or something… The world as you know is very large. It's made up of and broken down into continents and countries, and states, and cities. All these places have similar but very different ways of running things. For example where I come from is the North American continent and the country North America, in the state of Illinois, in the city of Chicago. Now in North America there are around 50…51 states. All fifty or so states are controlled by the president and congress and House of Representatives. The president I guess you could say is the main guy, the one we blame all our problems on as well as the one we praise for all the good stuff, in a way he is like a king. However his decision making has to be passed through congress and the house of reps, before anything. Say the president wants to go to war with other countries. Congress and the house of reps need to agree before he can command anything. Anyway that's who the big leaders are, but the U.S.A is a big place so we also have people watching over each state as a senator and then the cities have mayors. You see the power is all split up so that one guy doesn't control everything and go power hungry, and to keep it even more level the president is only president for four years, and the all the people in the U.S.A or at least most of them, vote for whoever is to be it next. The president can run twice, leading to be the leader for about eight years but after that he is done."  
>"That sounds very confusing." Robb stated.<br>Lia nodded a little. "It can be, I try to stay away from politics...and religion. But that doesn't mean I don't know how it works for the most part. We grow up learning these things." Arya played with a knife on the table.  
>"Do girls go to war?" Lady Stark glared at her daughter.<br>"Do not be silly Arya."  
>Lia laughed. "Oh but they do Lady Stark, just as many women fight in war as men. About 60 years or so back from my current time, women marched for equal rights and got it. Don't get me wrong there is still sexism in the world, but not nearly as much as now."<br>Sansa gave Lia a questionable look.  
>"Then who takes care of the children or the home…who does the women's work?" Lia laughed.<br>"It's not women's work anymore its men and women's work. It's an equal partnership as parents and in marriage in most cases. Sansa, women can stay home and be mothers all day if they want to, they really can, but if they want to more they can as well. I mean really, you're what 15? Probably going to try and get married soon?" Sansa nodded. "Yes is that not normal?"  
>Her face filled with worry.<br>Lia found her expression amusing. "Sansa calm down, in this time that is very normal, however in my time it's illegal in most places."  
>"Why ever would someone get arrested for marrying young?" Lady Stark asked, her tone almost angry.<br>Ned gabbed her hand to calm her.  
>"Well, you see in this time period, medicine is not anywhere near as advanced as my time, there for people don't live as long, what's the average life here? 50's? Well in my time its 80's to 90's. People don't bother rushing because they have time. Also there is the other medical factor."<br>"What medical factor?" Ned asked.  
>Lia cracked her neck. "Well Some girls wait to actually marry until there 18 and that's good, but for those who get married earlier and try and have kids earlier, put not only themselves but their child in danger. You see, the human body isn't fully developed until around 18-21 so your trying to carry life inside you before your body is ready and it can kill you. Especially in this era, I mean it isn't as much of an issue in the future on medical standards as it is here, but even some from our time just don't make it." Sansa felt sick. Lady stark noticed this and spoke up.<br>"I think that's enough future story telling for one evening."

Lianna stared at the lake thinking. "Are you alright?" Robb asked as he walked up to her.  
>Lia nodded. "I'm just trying to figure out how to get back. I mean, there has to be a way, but what is it?" Robb sighed. "I don't know, but I don't think the answer is in the lake."<br>Lia crossed her arms and turned to Robb.  
>"My father once told me to under stand something new we have to go back to the beginning. Maybe the lake isn't the answer, but what if it is? What if there is some type of wormhole in it that we don't know about?"<br>Robb raised an eyebrow. "How would you fit through a wormhole? They are very tiny...unless worms are actually gigantic where you come from."  
>"Eh..." Lia started.<br>"No...The type of wormhole I am referring to is a theoretical passage through space-time that could create shortcuts for long journeys across the universe. Wormholes are predicted by the theory of general relativity."  
>The look on Robb's face made it very clear he had no idea what anything Lia had just said meant. Lia let out a bitter laugh.<br>"I have to say, if there is one good thing about this entire experience its that, I may just be the smartest person alive." Robb frowned. "Are you calling me stupid?"  
>Lia shook her head no. "My time is just more advanced than yours so I know more…you're not stupid, you just don't have the ability to know as much yet."<p>

Robb examined her raven hair as it blew gently in the wind. Her body covered in a blue northern style gown. Her icy blue eyes filled with such confusion and thought. She was indeed quiet beautiful. Lia noticed Robb looking at her and looked back. He was very handsome with his dark hair, cut neatly behind him, his beard a little ragged, and tall. Lia wanted to get home, but maybe while she waited it would be so bad.

Life went on as usual for the stark family for the most part. Lianna did her best to fit in, and during the night she would tell small stories about the future to the Starks. She made it clear however, that even if the liked the stories she told them, they could not try them on their own. For example, though Ned and the others seemed to grow more understanding of the type of government in her time, they were in no way to suggest trying it to anyone. Lia didn't know how much her being here was messing with time and space, she didn't want to add fuel to the fire.  
>It wasn't long till the King and his people began to arrive in Winterfell. Lord and Lady Stark made it clear to Lianna that she was to blend in as much as possible and tell no one else of where she hail from. A back up story was given just incase, that the Starks found her in the forest with a terrible case of amnesia, which is why she cannot remember much about herself.<p>

King Robert sat across from his wife in their royal carriage. They were coming close to Winterfell to see his closest friend Ned, his closest friend who also was the brother of his lost love Lyanna. 'You'll get over it…' It's the clichés that cause the trouble. To lose someone you love is to alter your life for ever. You don't get over it because 'it" is the person you loved. The pain stops, there are new people, but the gap never closes. How could it? The particularness of someone who mattered enough to grieve over is not made anodyne by death. This hole in his heart is in the shape of her and no-one else can fit it. Why would he want them to? Robert was not a bad man. However, he wasn't really good. He was unfair to his current wife Cersie, who in the beginning held nothing but love for him. His coldness to her, though not intentional, changed her and not for the better.

When Robert looked at his wife, there were rare moment he could almost see that kind woman again, but they left faster then they came. Robert new he was a selfish man, a man who let his anger out on his wife, when he should have let her heal him. Robert took a sip of wine trying to no longer think of it, as it may seem, he is too late. Even if Robert could miraculously change his ways for the better, he felt Cersie was a lost cause. A scorned heart that could not be properly mended and thus she looked else where for affection, if only for a moment. To Roberts dismay that affection was not with him. Yes, he knew of Cersie's unfaithfulness. Robert didn't know who she was fucking but it sure as hell wasn't him. Did Robert say anything about it? No, he could, during their spits of anger and harsh words but who was he to judge. Robert himself had more bastards then he could imagine. Robert did not say anything because who was he to deny her the one thing he thought he could not give her. No not sex, he could very well fuck her. It was the possible admiration that led to it. The want and need that would lead to it.

Despite popular belief Robert knew his wife, sometimes more than she seemed to know herself. She didn't fuck out of spite or because of desire. She fucked so she could feel something. The feeling of not being second best, but number one. To feel that all thoughts were on her and not drifting to a past love that was no more. Robert didn't look down on Cersie because he resented her, or because she wasn't good enough. He looked down on her because she became the way she is because of him. This cold, cruel, quiet heartless when she wanted to be woman was of his creation, and there was no fixing it.


	4. Chapter 4

Lianna stood next to Robb as the royal court began to arrive in front of them. She was a little on edge, worrying about what might happen should anyone figure her there was no turning back now as the king approached them.

"Mother are we there yet?" Nora's son Ben asked.  
>"Yes darling we are here."<br>"Do I have to do this?" Clara asked with a pout. Nora laughed.  
>"Yes, dear sister, it is time for you to find a husband, don't fret there shall be many lovely young gentlemen here I assure you."<br>As the Nora, Clara and Ben got out of the cart, so did many others. Maids, servants, jests, and other important people of the court arrived with them.  
>"Nora!" Cersie called next to her husband the king.<br>"My queen." Nora replied bowing slightly.  
>"Come on Cersie." King Robert said heading toward Ned and his family.<br>Cersie gave a small nod before following.  
>"Good to see you again my lady Nora." Nora smiled and turned to face Jamie.<br>"And you as well Jamie. How have you been?"  
>"Well, I suppose, besides having to listen to that idiot we call king." Jamie replied in a bored tone.<br>Nora gave Jamie a look that said 'really?' before shaking her head.  
>"One say that mouth of yours is going to get you into some deep trouble."<br>"Or perhaps it will get me into other things." Jaime replied with a smirk.  
>"Jamie, Ben is right there." Nora said in a slightly scolding tone. Jamie looked down to now notice the small boy holding Nora's hand.<br>"I didn't even see you there little one. Its been awhile, look how big you've gotten."  
>Ben simply smiled at Jamie and stood tall.<br>"And you have grown too Clara." Jamie announced.  
>Clara blushed a bit, and held a look that one could read as uncomfortable.<br>"We should get going." Nora said finally.  
>"Yes, perhaps we should." Jamie agreed before climbing back onto his horse and trotting away.<br>"I am surprised Sir Jamie became a kings guard, he seems like the kind who would eventually want a family." Clara said. Nora laughed a little.  
>"Maybe, but for the most part he is just a big whore." Clara's eyes widened.<br>"But don't tell anyone I told you." Nora said winking at her sister.

Lianna watched as the King walked up to Ned, his wife following close behind him.  
>"My king." Ned greeted with respect.<br>"Its been a while Ned." The king said with a smile before eyeing him up and down.  
>"You've gotten fat."<br>Lia raised an eyebrow wondering how Ned would respond, everyone else seemed just as curious. In time Ned broke into a smile and laughed along with the king, soon many other joined in. Lia smiled too, glad that it was a joke, considering the King himself was of an even larger size.  
>The king was reintroduced to the Stark children and then came to her.<br>"Who is this?" He asked Ned, although he was not looking at him.  
>"Lia...we found her in the woods a about a week ago. She seems to be suffering from memory loss at this time, and does not remember much about herself, or where she came from."<br>The king nodded slowly.  
>"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Lady Lia. Take me to your crypts Ned, I must pay my respects."<br>"My love, we have been traveling for so long, perhaps the dead can wait." The queen said softly.  
>"Quiet women." The king responded harshly.<br>Lia frowned, she remembered now. The story Arya had told her a few days ago about her aunt Lyanna. The king, once upon a time was in love with her. She was said to be kidnapped by someone...the Targaryen king or something. Lia couldnt remember what exactly Arya had said happened, but she knew that Lyanna had died. This made him marry Cersie. Lia pitied the queen. She can only imagine how hard it must be to be second to another. Coming up behind them came who she assumed was Jamie Lannister. The tall man with golden hair that matched the queens was a give away. She then spotted another group. The woman was lovely, her hair not as long or as light the queens, but just as full and beautiful walked towards them. Her blue eyes shown brightly as she smiled down at a small boy who held her hand. Lia made the assumption that was her son. Next to her another girl, closer to Sansa's age walked as well. Her hair was half up in a neat bun. It was slightly darker than the older woman, seeming to be more of a light brown than blonde. Lia pondered on their relation. Was she the older woman's daughter? Maybe.  
>"Who is that?" Lia decided to ask Sansa, whom stood near her.<br>"Thats Lady Nora Highlander from Goldengrove. Her son Benjamin and her sister Clara Beltmore. Lady Nora had been friends with the queen since they were young. Cersie is a good 10 years older than Nora, but since Nora entered court at 15, they got close. Nora met her husband Daniel at Cersie's 26th birthday party, they fell in love, and had Ben. However during the time of the mad King, Lord Daniel was one of the lives lost in the war. Poor little Ben was only a little past his second name day."  
>Lia nodded listening to Sansa's words. The boy, Ben looked to be around six or seven now, so some time had passed since then. Lia tilted her head to the side and observed Nora. Good friends with queen hum? Well, she supposed it was a good thing. This Nora woman seemed nice, at least on the outside, clearly if they speak that could change, but should she be as nice on the inside as she is on the outside, maybe the queen will be too. Lia had herd some...negative things about the queen. Her being a little, crazy. But at first glance you would never guess it. Maybe they were wrong, and simply did not know her very well.<p>

"Cat!" Nora greeted with a smile. Catelyn smiled back and held out her arms to embrace.  
>"Hello Nora dear."<br>"Its been far to long. The kids have gotten so big." She said turning her attention to Lady Stark's children.  
>"As has Ben. Hello little one." Cat waved down to the little boy.<br>"Hello Lady Stark." Ben spoke quietly.  
>Cat smiled and then brought her attention to Clara.<br>"You have grown into a beautiful young lady Clara."  
>Clara smiled shyly and bowed.<br>"Thank you."  
>"Well, let's get out of the cold now shall we?" Cat suggested leading the way.<br>Nora raised an eyebrow as she came up to a girl with dark hair.  
>"Who might this be?"<br>"I am Lia." Lia spoke softly looking at Nora with interest.  
>Nora, in Lia's opinion, looked prettier than the queen. Her face was gentler and her smile met her eyes.<br>"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Lia, I am Nora, this is my sister Clara and my son Ben."  
>Lia looked at the two shorter humans and nodded.<br>"Hello."

"He is so handsome." Sansa said it awe.  
>Arya rolled her eyes in disgust. "Not even."<br>Sansa glared at her younger sister lightly but then turned her head to Clara.  
>"What do you think of him?"<br>"Who?" Clara asked, not having had paid attention.  
>"Joffrey! Dont you find him so very handsome?"<br>Clara thought about it, tilting her head to the side, playing with some of her blonde hair.  
>"I suppose. He seemed a little stuck up though."<br>Sansa laughed.  
>"We'll he is a prince, he is bound to be a little spoiled, that doesnt change the fact that he is dashing. Could you imagine what it would be like to marry him?"<br>Clara bit her lip as she pondered the question.  
>"Not really. I dont know him very well, nor do you for that matter. What if he is not a good husband?"<br>Sansa's eyes widened.  
>"He is the crowned prince! He would make a wonderful husband! Joffrey is kind and gentle. I can see it."<br>Clara held her hands up in defense against Sansa's words.  
>"Alright, alright. Calm down. All I am saying is you shouldnt judge someone before you have really spoken to them. Joffrey might be a nice boy, but then again, maybe he isnt. We'll find out soon enough.<br>Lia sat in the corner of the room listening to the two girls talk with a frown. They were twelve. Husbands shouldt even matter to them. She sighed, thats the time she is living in now though.  
>"Are you girls almost ready?" Nora asked stepping into the room.<br>"Maybe we would be if these two could shut up about Joffrey!" Arya exclaimed walking out of the room. Lia laughed at Arya's out burst and followed her. Sansa blushed a little huddling out behind Lia. Nora raised an eyebrow at her little sister.  
>"Joffrey huh?" Clara rolled her eyes.<br>"It wasnt like that."  
>Nora gave a small laugh.<br>"Im sure. Come on, lets go eat."

Robb sat with Theon and waited for his siblings to join, all except Jon that is. He frowned while looking at his mother. She loved Jon, but it seemed she would never fully be able to accept him as a Stark. Although Robb couldnt blame her, as Jon was a reminder of their fathers betrayal, it still was not right. Jon did not ask to be born, and yet he is punished for it.  
>"Here they come." Theon said causally, grabbing Robbs attention. He couldnt help but watch the girl, who claimed to come from another world, as she walked in with Arya and Sansa. She was a mystery to Robb, one he desperately wanted to figure out. She looked lovely in her green and white dress, it complimented her figure perfectly. Robb couldnt help but think about her other clothes, and how the covered so little. How can a woman, with a respectable back round, walk around like that? Wouldn't men pester her? Either way, it did not matter. She was here now, wearing appropriate clothing, and he still could imagine men, including himself, pestering away. Who are you Lianna? Why are you here? Where did you come from? Why do you make me feel this way? Questions Robb hoped would be answered, but figured if they will, it wont be anytime soon.<p>

Joffrey sat next to his mother and siblings. He was rather bored.  
>"That is the girl your father wants you to court." His mother said nodding as a red haired girl walked in. What was her name again? Sansa..yes, Sansa Stark. However, Joffreys eyes wondered the girl with blonde hair that sat next to Sansa. Clara Highlander. Nora's younger sister. Joffrey had always admired Nora. She was a pretty woman whom he had seen a lot of in his younger years. Clara, looked much like her sister, however Clara held forest green eyes, compared to her sisters blue ones.<br>"Why not her?" Joffrey asked nodding toward Clara.  
>Cersie looked over and raised an eyebrow.<br>"Clara?" Cersie thought it over. In her eyes, it would not be a bad match, however, Robert had nothing to gain by allowing it. Clara and Nora come from a respectable family. Their father was a man whom was recognized by many, but he was no royal. He had no armies or land that exceeded Roberts own. Making the match would be only out of courtesy. While with Sansa, Robert would have links to the North that were more solid than just friendship.  
>"I wouldn't get my hopes up darling. Your father already has his mind set, you know how stubborn he is, but I shall suggest it." Joffrey said nothing, only nodding as he continued to watch Clara laugh with the Stark children. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

There was something about the way she moved that caught Jaime's attention. The way she used her hands to explain things that excited her, the way she smiled lightly and tilted her head to the side when someone spoke of something nice, the way her eyes glowed in the dim light of the room. Jaime never really noticed these traits before, but he did now. He just wasn't sure why.  
>"Careful now brother, someone may catch you staring." Jaime laughed while shaking his head at Tyrion.<br>"I have no idea what you are talking about."  
>Tyrion smirked and sipped his wine.<br>"Of course not."

"I've been meaning to talk to you Nedd." Robert spoke.  
>"Yes, what of?"<br>"I require a new hand, and I have come in request of you."  
>Nedd stood before his king, unsure of how to respond. To be the hand of the king meant leaving Winterfell. It meant leaving his family.<br>"I'm not sure Robert...Winterfell, it is my home."  
>Robert nodded understanding.<br>"Of course, of course. However, I must implore you to reconsider. Besides being hand, I also have a suggestion concerning your daughter. She is close to the age of my eldest son. A marriage between our families could mean great things."  
>Nedd had feared this. Sansa was a impressionable girl, and would easily yes yes to such an offer, but Nedd was unsure if it would be best for her. There was something off about Joffrey though Nedd would never speak it aloud.<br>"My wife made another suggestion of course. The youngest Highlander girl, Clara. A pretty little thing but they have nothing to offer me."  
>"And I do?" Nedd asked boldly.<br>Robert looked taken back for a moment.  
>"We have been friends many years Nedd. I ask this out of courtesy. Your daughter could be queen someday. It does not get better then that."<br>Nedd gave Robert a weak smile.  
>"Yes, well. I shall speak to my wife, and the girls. If Sansa goes Arya will have to accompany. Its easiest to keep their lessons together. Bring the Highlander girl too though. Should I not, or perhaps even Sansa not see the match to be fitting, at least you have someone to fall back on."<br>Robert nodded in agreement.  
>"Alright then. To the future!" He cheered raising his cup, in which Nedd politely joined him.<br>"To the future."

"Beautiful night." A voice spoke, startling Lia. She turned her head to see Robb approach her.  
>"Yeah, it is. Why are you not inside?"<br>"I could ask you the same thing?"  
>Lia rolled her eyes at the dark haired boy.<br>"I wanted some air."  
>Robb gave a half smile.<br>"I took Arya to bed. She was getting a little testy."  
>Lia laughed as she thought about when Arya had tossed food at Sansa.<br>"Yes, she is a little rambunctious isnt she?"  
>Robb nodded as he watched Lia turn back to the sky.<br>"You miss it, dont you?" Your home? Wherever it is."  
>Lia nodded and sighed lightly.<br>"Yeah."  
>Robb walked closer to Lia and looked at the sky.<br>"Im happy to know you." He said quietly. "Not many people can say they met a time traveler, if thats what this is."  
>Lia looked at him with know-how.<br>"Stars, too, are time travelers. How many of those ancient points of light are the last echoes of suns now dead? How many have been born but their light not yet come this far? If all the suns but ours collapsed tonight, how many lifetimes would it take us to realize we were alone? I had always known the sky was full of mysteries—but not until now had I realized how full of them the earth was."  
>"Alone?" Robb asked, his eyebrows knitting together.<br>Lia bit her lip and shrugged.  
>"Well, where I come from, there are some that believe that there are other living creatures on other planets. They believe that we cant be the only living organisms in the universe."<br>"Do you believe that?"  
>Lia shrugged once more.<br>"I dont know whats scarier, finding out we are not alone in the universe or finding out we are. Personally I hope there are others out there. Just because its a lot of pressure to be part of the only living things to ever exists."  
>Robb smiled and looked down, letting out a small chuckle.<br>"What? Whats so funny?" Lia asked smiling back.  
>"We live in a world that believes Science and magic are two different things but when you talk it seems your world believes they are one in the same."<br>"The things I talk about only seem like magic to you because you dont understand them. Science and magic are very different in the eyes of most where I come from, dont get them confused."  
>Robb held up his hands in defense.<br>"Alright, alright."  
>They laughed lightly, they air comfortable between each other.<br>"Its getting late. I should probably go to bed."  
>Robb nodded softly.<br>As Lia walked away he called out to her.  
>"Yes?"<br>"You look lovely this evening."  
>Lia smiled softly.<br>"Goodnight Robb."

"Good evening my lady."  
>Clara smiled lightly and bowed her head.<br>"Good evening my prince."  
>"Might I say, you look beautiful this evening."<br>"Thank you."  
>There was an awkward silence between them. Clara bit the inside of her cheek deciding which way would be the best to handle it.<br>"Are you enjoying Winterfell?" She asked causally.  
>Joffrey rolled his eyes.<br>"Its meek, and quite dull in my opinion. I much rather prefer the warmth of Kings Landing."  
>Clara nodded thoughtfully.<br>"Im not one for the cold either, but I think Winterfell has a charm to it."  
>Joffrey smirked while looking out the window.<br>"Most people like snow, I find it to be a unnecessary freezing of water."  
>Clara laughed, quite loudly. Finding his feelings entertaining for some reason.<br>"Perhaps. I may not like the cold very much but I love snow. It brings people together while time stands still. Cozy couples lazily meandered the streets and children trudged sleds and chased snowballs. No one seems to be in a rush to experience anything other than the glory of the day, with each other, whenever and however it happens."  
>In the corner of his eye, Joffrey watched Clara smile softly out the window. Her words, though in his mind were silly, and much the type of answer he would expect from a sentimental girl, still were enough to make him smile too. If only a little.<p>

"And I sit here, and I look at where I am, and I should be proud, shouldnt I? Im a queen, I shouldnt be wallowing away about the wrong things." A pretty intoxicated Cersie explained.  
>Nora nodded her head and took another sip of her wine, her head also swimming slightly.<br>"Darling...I completely understand. I mean, we have good lives dont we? We...we could be so much worse off, and yet we still end up thinking about what could have been. I just..I dont understand."  
>"See. This..this right here is why I adore you Nora. Your so open minded. I have no one to talk to back home. Roberts...always...fucking..off doing who knows what, hand maidens are so chit chatty, you cant trust then with anything. I am suppose to be able to talk to my husband. And...and where is he right now? Hm? I have no idea..oh there...there he is getting drunk off his ass."<br>Nora laughed.  
>"But...so are we."<br>Cersie giggled a little.  
>"Yeah, but no, he does it all the time...alllll the time. And then Im the bad guy? What? I try so hard, Nora. I try and try and I try, and I get nothing."<br>"You have your children." Nora said trying to comfort her.  
>Cersie rolled her eyes.<br>"My children...of course my children...I love my children even when I dont love them I love them. Joffrey, I swear, you probably havent seen it yet, but if you come to back to kings landing with us...oh you are arent you? Coming back with us? Please tell me you are?!"  
>Nora nodded.<br>"Yes, yes I we are."  
>Cersie nodded quickly.<br>"Good...but um...oh right Joffrey. I love him, so much, but, that boy..I...he wants his fathers approval so much, and Robert doesnt even give him a care...and Joffrey tries harder and its making him so aggressive and oh Nora. My poor son, my first born...he needs affection. He needs a nice girl. Clara..she is lovely..look..they are talking now!"  
>Nora turned her head to see Clara and Joffrey standing next to one another, smiling lightly.<br>"Ohhh, Nora..what if they fall in love? Oh..their babies would be so precious."  
>"What are you ladies chatting about?" Jaime said as he approached.<br>"Your sister, is very drunk."  
>Cersie slapped Nora's arm.<br>"Ow!"  
>"I am not."<br>"Yeah, alright, sure."  
>"Perhaps, sister dear, we should get you to bed."Jaime offered his hand.<br>"Oh, you'd like that wouldnt you?" Cersie said in a rather snotty tone.  
>"Cersie." Jaime said, almost as a warning.<br>Cersie stood and hobbled toward Jaime.  
>"Fine. You win. Escort me to bed." Jaime smirked and looked to Nora.<br>"Im sorry about her."  
>Nora waved her hand in dismissal.<br>"Its fine, I found her rather entertaining."  
>"Im sure, but dont tell her that." Jaime retorted. A small gasp was herd as Cersi stumbled slightly.<br>"I better go make sure she doesnt hurt herself."  
>Nora nodded and waved as Jaime walked off to help his sister.<br>"She is usually such a causal drinker, its always funny to see her more so."  
>Nora turned her head and smiled.<br>"Hello Tyrion. Good to see you."  
>"You as well my lady. It has been much to long."<br>"Indeed it has."  
>"I saw your son, he looks like his father."<br>Nora smiled again.  
>"So Im told. I can only hope he will be kind like him as well."<br>"Im sure if you raise him right, he will be just fine." Tyrion took another swig of his wine.  
>"How will I know if Im doing it right?"<br>Tyrion laughed.  
>"Well, I am not a parent myself but I suppose not wishing he were dead, or belittling him for things out of his control would be a start."<br>Nora tilted her head to the side and smiled.  
>"I suppose I can do that."<br>"Good." Tyrion declared. "Parenthood is about raising and celebrating the child you have, not the child you thought you would have. It's about understanding that he is exactly the person he is supposed to be. And that, if you're lucky, he just might be the teacher who turns you into the person_you_ are supposed to be."  
>"How insightful." Nora said calmly.<br>"Knowledge is power."  
>"The key to good decision making is not knowledge. It is understanding. We are swimming in the former. We are desperately lacking in the latter."<br>Tryion smirked.  
>"Here here."<p> 


End file.
